Fort McMurray Oil Barons
| arena = Casman Centre | colours = Blue and yellow | GM = Tom Keca (2015-16) | coach = Tom Keca (2015-16) }}The Fort McMurray Oil Barons are an ice hockey team in the Alberta Junior Hockey League. They play in Fort McMurray, Alberta, Canada at the Casman Centre, capacity 1,937. :Founded: 1981-82 :Division titles won: 1999-00, 2004-05, 2005-06, 2011-12 :Regular season titles won: 1989-90, 1999-00, 2005-06 :League Championships won: 1997, 2000, 2005-06 :Doyle Cup Titles: 2000 :Royal Bank Cup Titles: 2000 History Born in 1981-82 as an expansion franchise, the Oil Barons have been a dominant force in the AJHL in recent years. In 2000, the Oil Barons hosted the Royal Bank Cup, capturing the national champions in front of their hometown fans. In November 2010, the Oil Barons hosted the Northern Classic against the Drayton Valley Thunder. The game was the first known outdoor game in AJHL history and set the league's attendance record.http://www.ajhl.ca/news.html?newsID=157 In August 2011, the Oil Barons traveled to Omsk, Russia to play in the World Junior Club Cup tournament hosted by teams of their top tier junior Minor Hockey League. On August 26, the Oil Barons defeated Mytishchi Atlantes 4-2 in exhibition action. On August 27, the Oil Barons played 2011 Russian Champion Red Army in another exhibition game, this time losing 7-0. The tournament ran from August 30 until September 4. On August 30, Fort McMurray played Belarus's Dinamo-Shinnik and lost 3-0, on August 31 Sweden's Malmö Redhawks and lost 3-2, and September 2 they lost to the Czech Republic's Energie Karlovy Vary 4-1 - finishing last in their division. These teams are all top tier European clubs, while Fort McMurray plays in the second highest level of Canadian junior hockey, behind Major Junior. In the summer of 2014, after one of the best regular seasons in franchise history, the Oil Barons unexpectedly released head coach and general manager Gord Thibodeau. After a lengthy search, the Barons hired former Ottawa Senators assistant coach Curtis Hunt to replace him. Hunt retained third-year assistant coach Ryan Allen on the staff, but longtime assistant Tom Keca parted ways with the organization. Hunt added former Senators goalie Mike Brodeur to the staff as the team's new goaltending and video coach. In 2015, the Oil Barons hosted the third-ever Western Canada Cup, earning an automatic berth in the tournament that pits them against the champions of British Columbia, Alberta, Saskatchewan, and Manitoba, with two spots at the Royal Bank Cup up for grabs. The team would end up finishing 3rd in the tournament. Season-by-season record ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T/OL = Ties/Overtime losses, SL = Shootout losses, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' Playoffs *1982 Lost Semi-final :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 4-games-to-2 :St. Albert Saints defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-none *1983 Lost Final :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 4-games-to-none :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-1 :Calgary Canucks defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-2 *1984 Lost Quarter-final :Fort Saskatchewan Traders defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-none *1985 DNQ *1986 Lost Semi-final :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-1 :Sherwood Park Crusaders defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-1 *1987 Lost Quarter-final :St. Albert Saints defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-2 *1988 Lost Quarter-final :St. Albert Saints defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-2 *1989 DNQ *1990 Lost Quarter-final :Sherwood Park Crusaders defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-none *1991 Lost Semi-final :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-none :Calgary Royals defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-none *1992 Lost Final :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-3 :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Lloydminster Blazers 4-games-to-3 :Olds Grizzlys defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-1 *1993 Lost Semi-final :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Lloydminster Blazers 5-games-to-none :Olds Grizzlys defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-none *1994 Lost Final :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-3 :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Sherwood Park Crusaders 4-games-to-2 :Olds Grizzlys defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-2 *1995 Lost Semi-final :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Calgary Royals 4-games-to-1 :Calgary Canucks defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-3 *1996 Lost Final :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 4-games-to-none :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-1 :St. Albert Saints defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-3 *1997 Won League, Lost Doyle Cup :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Olds Grizzlys 4-games-to-none :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-2 :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-3 AJHL CHAMPIONS :South Surrey Eagles (BCHL) defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-1 *1998 Lost Quarter-final :Calgary Canucks defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-none *1999 DNQ *2000 Won League, Won Doyle Cup, Won 2000 Royal Bank Cup :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 4-games-to-1 :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Lloydminster Blazers 4-games-to-1 :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Camrose Kodiaks 4-games-to-none AJHL CHAMPIONS :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Chilliwack Chiefs (BCHL) 4-games-to-1 DOYLE CUP CHAMPIONS :First in 2000 Royal Bank Cup round robin (3-1) :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Battlefords North Stars (SJHL) 5-2 in semi-final :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Rayside-Balfour Sabrecats (NOJHL) 2-1 in final ROYAL BANK CUP CHAMPIONS *2001 Lost Quarter-final :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Lloydminster Blazers 3-games-to-1 :Drayton Valley Thunder defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-2 *2002 Lost Preliminary :Grande Prairie Storm defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 3-games-to-none *2003 DNQ *2004 Lost Final :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 3-games-to-2 :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Drayton Valley Thunder 4-games-to-1 :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Camrose Kodiaks 4-games-to-2 :Grande Prairie Storm defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-1 *2005 Lost Final :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Grande Prairie Storm 4-games-to-1 :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Drayton Valley Thunder 4-games-to-2 :Camrose Kodiaks defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-3 *2006 Won League, Lost Doyle Cup :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 4-games-to-none :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Brooks Bandits 4-games-to-none :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Camrose Kodiaks 4-games-to-2 AJHL CHAMPIONS :Burnaby Express (BCHL) defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-2 *2007 Lost Quarter-final :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Drayton Valley Thunder 3-games-to-1 :Fort Saskatchewan Traders defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-none *2008 Lost Final :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 4-games-to-2 :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Spruce Grove Saints 4-games-to-1 :Camrose Kodiaks defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-3 *2009 Lost Quarter-final :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 3-games-to-1 :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-1 *2010 Lost Final :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated St. Albert Steel 3-games-to-none :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Grande Prairie Storm 4-games-to-1 :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Okotoks Oilers 4-games-to-1 :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-3 *2011 Lost Semi-final :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated St. Albert Steel 3-games-to-none :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 4-games-to-2 :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-none *2012 Lost Final :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Grande Prairie Storm 3-games-to-none :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Sherwood Park Crusaders 4-games-to-1 :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Spruce Grove Saints 4-games-to-3 :Brooks Bandits defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-2 *2013 Lost First Round :Whitecourt Wolverines defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 3-games-to-1 *2014 Lost Div. Final :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Drayton Valley Thunder 3-games-to-none :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Lloydminster Bobcats 4-games-to-3 :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-3 *2015 Lost First Round :Sherwood Park Crusaders defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 3-games-to-1 *2016 :Whitecourt Wolverines defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 3-games-to-0 *2017 Lost Division Final :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 3-games-to-0 :Whitecourt Wolverines defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-2 *2018 Lost Division Semifinal :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 3-games-to-0 :Whitecourt Wolverines defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-3 *2019 Lost Division Semifinal :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Grande Prairie Storm 3-games-to-1 :'Sherwood Park Crusaders defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons ''4-games-to-2 NHL alumni The following former Oil Barons have gone on to play in the NHL: References External links *Alberta Junior Hockey League website *Fort McMurray Oil Barons website Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Alberta Junior Hockey League Category:Established in 1981